Lucius Darrow
"In this war, truth is the first casualty." '' Basics *Original Character *Seventeen years old *Son of Mars *One of the FBI's Most Wanted *Chief Executive of Templeton Corporate *Creator of the Annual Demigod Games *Mars' Agent of Destruction *Character portrayed by Sam Witwer. Background - ORPG Universe 1 After a couple of months of living in Germany, Jane and Lucius moved to Langley, Virginia, and eventually to his mother's hometown, Columbia, South Carolina. In his early childhood, his mother was contacted by Lupa, the she-wolf responsible for recruiting Roman demigods and leading them to Camp Jupiter. Refusing his son's destiny, Jane decided she would raise him as a normal human being. In order to do this, she sent Lucius to public school. Childhood It was in Columbia, South Carolina, that he met his future soul mate, Carolina Westfield . While their mothers became close friends, the two children attended Columbia Central Middle School together. They kept the trend going by going to Fort Jackson Military Academy for Troubled Youth. Sharing the disorders of ADHD and dyslexia, as wells as absent fathers, the two became very close friends. Flight A week before his twelfth birthday, a Cyclops set fire to his school, forcing Lucius to flee. In terror, Lucius ran away from home. He also started suffering from nightmares that depicted violent and bloody battles and wars. Suffering from insomnia and post-traumatic stress, Lucius slowly worked his way to the West Coast, unaware that he was being followed by the Cyclops that terrorized his school. In Denver, he was attacked by some kind of mountain lion, giving him the claw mark scars on the left side of his face and adding to his fear and terror. Over the course of six years, Lucius had aged from a lost and terrified boy to a rugged and street-savvy young man, now 17. He had been staying San Francisco for a couple of months after his recent birthday, believing that he was in the right place. It was only until seeing an image of his father, Mars, that his past catch up to him. During one a showing of the movie, Clash of the Titans, Lucius noticed a figure practically mauling other movie-goers. The figure turned out to be a Cyclops, one that was determined to destroy him. The monster put him on a chase through San Francisco, all the way to the Golden Gate Bridge, where it was revealed that the Cyclops was the same one that had chased him out of his school. It had also relentlessly pursued him across the nation. The Cyclops had also said the names of two very powerful half-bloods - Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace . In a near-death struggle, Lucius manages to defeat the Cyclops, but is sent over the bridge. With two persons of interest, Lucius was ready to begin his new life, as a demigod. In Search of Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace Heading back to the same library where he had a vision of Mars, Lucius looked up one of the myths of the two demigods' namesakes, but stumbled upon John Griffith Chaney's (a.k.a Jack London) personal journal. In it was information about Lupa and Lodon's personal home, the Wolf House. He decided he would keep the journal for further reference. Without much of lead, Lucius stole a train ticket to Chicago, homebound. Arriving in Chicago, Lucius was immediately thrown to the world of monsters, having his other train ticket stolen by a venti, or wind spirit. It was the same train station that he met Mr. Templeton, owner of Templeton Corporate and associate to Dare Enterprises. The millionaire, in kindness and generosity, payed for Lucius' ticket home to Columbia, South Carolina, which was also the same place he was headed. The Monster Within During the plane flight, two different events occurred, both of which reflected Lucius' grip on reality. What Lucius Experienced During the plane flight, Lucius and Mr. Templeton had a talk about what they were doing. While he didn't give away the fact that he was a demigod to the man, Lucius told Templeton that he had been homeless for six years. After the plane had landed, Templeton treated him to lunch at a nearby diner in Columbia. He then went off to find his mother. What Actually Happened During the plane flight, a sentient being dwelling within Lucius had unleashed itself, forcing him to kill Mr. Templeton and crashing the plane, along with all of its passengers. Surviving the wreckage and not himself, Lucius cooled off and found his way home. He would never remember the experience. Homecoming Lucius found his old home and broke in, not aware of how much it had changed. At gunpoint, he met his step-father, Peter Johnson, a former government agent, and his daughter, Charlie Johnson. While it did set some division between him and his mother, Lucius requested her blessings for his search. She complied and offered him the garage, where he found a weathered black Harley Davidson, with flame designs on it. On the walls of the garage was an array of weapons, crafted of Imperial Gold. Giving aid to his step-son, Johnson gathered the little information available on Lucius' two person of interest. Lucius armed himself with a Bowie Knife of the previously stated metal and rode off North, in search of Perseus Jackson. Encounter in Manhattan Referring to the information gathered from his step-father, Lucius journeyed from his original home to Manhattan, Perseus' home at the time. After speaking with Mr. Blofis at Goode High, Perseus' school, he was directed to the teacher's wife. He reasoned that if he could contact Mrs. Blofis, Jackson's mother, then he could develop a new lead on the son. Things would would turn in a whole different direction. Upon breaking into Mrs. Blofis' home, Lucius encounters another demigod by the name of Nicholas Lobo, a son of Hades, and Alex Courtenay, later revealing to be a demigod, as well. Feeling double-teamed, Lucius took on both, only to have another adversary rise against him, Diablo, Nick's hellhound. Once Nick revealed that he knew of Jason Grace , Lucius decided to go with him, leaving Alex to think it was all an illusion. Needing backup, Nick called in McKenna Grant, a daughter of Athena, to guide Lucius to camp via pegasus, while the son of Mars went by motorcycle. Getting Situated at Camp Immediately after arriving to Camp Half-blood, Lucius had gotten into several fights with some of the other campers. He also got a camper in trouble with their godly parent by accident, having them disowned. Since he was not claimed by his godly parent, Chiron immediately placed him in Cabin 11, home to the children of Hermes and other unclaimed demigods. A Fight with Nick When Lucius wanted to arm up, he was encountered by the first other demigod he met, Nicholas Lobo. The two quickly engaged each in an argument, and soon into a full-scale fight, swords and all. They were soon separated by Ryan Osborne, a son of Ares, who just happened to be visiting the Armory for inventory. He proposed that the two of them blow steam by joining him a journey around North America. Taking on the Stoll Brothers Once Lucius begrudgingly got situated in the Hermes Cabin, he left some of his possessions out in the open by mistake. One of them was a picture Charlie had made in crayon. The Stoll Brothers had decided to pick on him by tearing up the gift from his mortal half-sister. The insult turned into a fight, but Lucius was eventually overpowered by the two sons of Hermes. Waking up in the Infirmary, Lucius realized the Stolls had chained him to his hospital bed. As much as he wanted to, he could not get out on his own. Nick happened to be in the area and decided to free Lucius and posted some skeleton guards to pester Connor and Travis. Not wanting to look weak by accepted help, he denied Nick and stormed out of the Infirmary. Benjamin's Dilemma One day when Lucius was leading his mystical horse, War, to the stables, he was tailed by fellow camper Benjamin Smith, a son of Zeus. While in the stables cleaning the horse, Ben overheard Lucius talk about his religious life to the animal. Soon, Ben's presence was discovered. The two started up a discussion, mostly about religion. This, however, led to a problem Ben was having with his identity. He was not sure whether he should pray to the God his Grandfather had taught him to, or his godly father, Zeus. Not wanting to offend the King of Olympus, Lucius suggested for Ben to ask Zeus if he would be allowed to pray to God. Suddenly, the sky darkened, and Ben collapsed, his health drained. The King of Olympus had made himself clear. Lucius helped Ben to the Infirmary where he spent the rest of the day. When he woke up, he told Lucius his father's answer. The son of Mars felt regret for being responsible for Ben's disowning, but Ben pardoned it, taking the responsibilty. When he had walked Ben back to Cabin 1, they arrived to a scene of shame. The cleaning harpies had been ordered to move out Ben's belongings - he was no longer allowed to stay in the Zeus Cabin. Feeling responsible once again, Lucius invited Ben to stay in the Hermes Cabin, as he was already a member of it. When Ben was all moved in, the son of Mars needed some time to think. Thinking of Carolina Seeking solace and a moment of solitude, Lucius went to the camp's strawberry fields. He spent the afternoon there on his own, trying to remember about his past, before he had run away. He soon encountered a memory of himself as a young child, with a just as young Carolina. He had developed a desire to seek her out, theorizing that she too, was a Roman demigod, unaware of her true power. Chiron, the camp acitivities director soon arrived, telling Lucius that he had been informed of several fights, most of which included him. He also told the son of Mars about rumors of Ryan Osborne and Nicholas Lobo were planning to leave camp, implying that Lucius go with them to look for Carolina while they were going around their hometowns. He accepted the offer, thanking him for everything he's taught him so far. The Runaways After having trouble fitting in the first couple of weeks, Lucius decides to join Ryan Osborne and Nicholas Lobo on their trip around the States. Leading the group, Ryan decided that they would each visit each other's hometowns. Since Lucius' was the most out of the way, they had decided to go there first. As far as transportation, Ryan would use one of his pegasi, Nick would use Diablo, and Lucius would ride on his mystical horse/Harley - War. Columbia, South Carolina The trio soon arrived to the city limits of Columbia, South Carolina. Lucius informed them that they would need to traverse the city through conventional means, not conevenient, in order to prevent people from bein aroused by the sight of flying horses or dogs the sizes of minivans. Lucius contacted his mother via Iris Message, asking her to pick the three of them up. An hour later, she took them to their home. The trio, led by Lucius' emotions, began investigating Carolina's home, which was next door to Lucius' original home. After some detective work and questioning Jane Darrow, they concluded that the best place to look for Carolina was by searching at one of the local swamps, though they were warned that it was recently swarmed with automans. Ignoring the warnings given to him, Lucius, along with Nick and Ryan, went to the swamp and found only an abandoned shack. Suddenly, they were ambushed by the rumored army of automatons, ranging in various appearances. In the chaos, Lucius, seeing that Nick was about to be killed from behind, used himself to protect the son of Hades, saving his life. Soon, under the guise of a flood, Carolina heals Lucius. She retreats back when the flood recedes. Lucius then finds her at the adjacent beach, waiting for him. They talk, mostly catching up after six years of not seeing each other. At the conclusion of their brief reunion, they share a set of parting kisses. While Nick makes fun of Lucius, the group realizes they had completed their objective in Columbia, South Carolina. Ontario, Canada Ryan, along with Lucius and Nick, visit his mother's gravesite. The thread arc was not completed. Returning to Camp Half-blood Following the hiatus of the thread arc, Lucius returned to Camp Half-blood. The Son of Zeus Lucius takes part in a rescue mission to save Alex Courtenay, a son of Zeus. The Daughter of Aphrodite and Loss in New Orleans Lucius takes part in a rescue mission to save Nicole Foster, a daughter of Aphrodite. Sat Lake City, Utah Lucius and Nick meet Nicole in her hometown. New Orleans, Louisiana The trio are shadow-traveled to New Orleans, where Lucius is reunited with Carolina Westfield. However, they are split apart once more. This time by intervention of Hecate, the witch goddess. Long Island Beach Party Nicole hosts a beach party on the beach of the Long Island sound. Lucius attends. The First Annual Demigod Games Lucius created the Annual Demigod Games, in order to bring some Roman ideals of sportsmanship and swordplay to Camp Half-blood. He later competed in the same tournament, winning three of his matches, and losing two, eliminating him right before the Semifinals. He placed fifth overall, as well as receiving a number of awards and learned better techniques against children of Poseidon. He, along with Dutch Epperson, represented Cabin 11. Performance Summary *Place: 5th *Total Points: 31 Points *Wins/Losses: 3-2 *Starting League: 2 *Starting Division: 2A *Finishing League: 4 *Finishing Division: 4A *Representation: Hermes Cabin (as unclaimed) Match Performance *Win vs. Chris Beas (8-2) *Loss vs. McKenna Grant (4-8) - Moved to the Lower Bracket *Win vs. Erin Peake (6-5) *Win vs. Dutch Epperson (7-6) - Won the 4A Divisional Title *Loss vs. Ryan Osborne (6-3) - Eliminated Awards Received *'Divisional Title' - For defeating his Division (4A). *'Scourge of Poseidon' - For defeating two or more children of Poseidon in a single tournamnet (Chris Beas and Erin Peake). *'Cabin Ambitions' - For competing against a member of his own cabin (Dutch Epperson from Cabin 11). *'Sibling Rivalry' - For competing against one of his half-siblings (Ryan Osborne, son of Ares). *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 or more points in a single tournament (31 total). Trivia's Prophecy Hecate propses for Lucius to travel to the Underworld to rescue Carolina. To do so he will need to enlist the help of others. Nicholas Lobo, Ryan Osborne, and Alex Courtenay join forces with the son of Mars. The Traitor Lucius is taksed with recruiting the help of a former-traitor, Jacob "Dutch" Epperson, who had only just reawoken from a deep sleep for several months. Before taking him back to Camp Half-blood, Lucius, under disguise, tortures information from the son of Hermes. Alex later suspects his crimes. Crossroads of America The group heads to Indiana, where all major train lines in the United States meet. Alex calls Lucius out on his actions. Lucius, in his anger, cause the group to split apart. Dutch and Lucius head for California, Ryan and Nick head off in another direction, and Alex goes off on his own for a while. The Underworld Lucius and Dutch enter the Underworld through a secret passage at the Stanford Art Museum, using what were called The Gates of Hell. They use a system of bridges in the Underworld to make their way to an overview of a pit to Tartarus. It is here where Lucius unleashes Interitus on Dutch on accident, after having eaten one of Eris' apples and being spooked by Lucius' half-brothers, Phobos and Deimos. Later, at the overview, Lucius and Dutch battle the resurrected Charles Templeton. Ultimately, Lucius kills Templeton and manages to rescue Carolina. The three of them, however, were on the verge of death, but were luckily rescued by none other than Ryan, Nick, and Alex. The Disaster at Prom Following his exposure to Interitus, Lucius becomes more sensitive to unleashing his other side. Being pulled into a prank by Dutch and the rest of Cabin 11, Lucius partakes in the prom. Plotting in Cabin 11 Dutch and his siblings come up with a plan to ruin prom, since they were not invited. They plan to use Lucius, who was forced to go. The Music is Played and the Hammer is Struck As planned, the Hermes Cabin came raining down oil from above on pegasi. The second wave drops feathers on them. During the confusion and chaos, Lucius accidentally unleashes Interitus and almost kills his half-sister, Kori Maka, and Gary Hound, a son of Apollo. He also brutally defeats Erin Peake, a daughter of Poseidon. Aftermath The next morning, Lucius, suffering much neurological pain, goes to see Will Solace as a doctor's visit. He later learns that he is suffering from terminal scizophrenia, on a godly level. Lucius is deeply affected by this news. The Bucket List Lucius is deeply affected by the news of his terminal illness. Terminal Schizophrenia Lucius' schizophrenia allows for the existence of Interitus, his more-godly alter-ego that cares for only destroying. Though, Interitus would be unleashed to protect Lucius' life from imminent danger whenever the threat of death is exceedingly real. Making Amends with Those Hurt Lucius reaches out to his half-sister, Kori Maka, and Erin Peake. One Last Visit Home Lucius heads home for a visit. This time, he takes Dutch and Alex. During the visit, the trio are sent into an alternate reality based on the mental hallucinations inside Lucius' mind. Before heading back to Camp Half-blood, Lucius meets his godly father, Mars once more. Angry with him Lucius punches the god of war's face, yet goes unpunished. Readiness Exam I Jason Grace insituted the Readiness Exam to prepare those who were not yet skilled in combat. Lucius took part in this and proved exceedingly well. Performance Summary *Place: 2nd. *Total Points: 57 Points. *Wins/Losses: 4-2. *T8/N8: Started as Top 8. *Result: Passed (40 needed/57 obtained). Match Performance *Bye (Top 8's start at Round 2). *Win vs. Chloe Everdeen (15-2). *Win vs. Alex Courtenay (8-5). *Win vs. McKenna Grant (10-4). *Loss vs. Jacob "Dutch" Epperson (6-8) - Moved to Lower Bracket, *Win vs. Ryan Osborne (11-9) - Enters Finals. *Loss vs. Jacob "Dutch" Epperson (7-13) - Eliminated, wins 2nd place, Passes Exam. Awards Received *'Scourge of Athena' - For defeating two ore more children of Athena in a single tournament. (Chloe Everdeen and McKenna Grant). *'Avenger' - For defeating someone that had beaten you in a previous tournament (McKenna Grant and Ryan Osborne). *'From the Bottom' - For entering the Finals from the Lower Bracket. *'Sibling Rivalry' - For competing against one of your half-siblings (Ryan Osborne, son of Ares). *'... With a Vengeance' - For facing someone you had previously faced before. (McKenna Grant, Ryan Osborne, and Jacob "Dutch" Epperson). *'Winner's Circle' - For placing in the top 3 (2nd place). *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 or more points in a single tournament (57 total). *'40 Point Mark' - For winning 40 or more points in a single tournament (57 total). *'50 Point Mark' - For winning 50 or more points in a single tournament (57 total). Legion of the Lost Lucius (and Dutch) go to find Romans who haven not yet realized their godly lineage. Clancy Ward Lucius and Dutch recruit Clancy Ward, a son of Apollo. They later take him back to Camp Half-blood, where he disguises himself for awhile. Carolina Westfield Lucius rescues Carolina and takes her aboard the Argo ''II''. Lucius later leaves to go find more Romans. Darrien Peake Lucius and Dutch rescue Darrien Peake. During their way back to Camp Half-blood, Dutch is sent ahead by accident, leaving Darrien and Lucius behind. Running with the Wolves Following the accidental split up, Lucius and Darrien head west for Camp Jupiter. Meeting with Clancy Lucius and Darrien meet up with Clancy, who had also decided to head for Camp Jupiter on his own. Jack Copperfield, Liam Tristan, and Edward Nelson The trio meet another trio. They later run into trouble. Lone Wolf Lucius stays behind to provide time for the others. He unleahes Interitus' true potential, the magnitude of an atomic bomb's explosion. He later arrives to Camp Jupiter on his own, though. On the way, he meets William Amos, and is given recommendation letters. The Other Son of Mars Lucius meets Frank Zhang at the Caldecott Tunnel that leads to Camp Jupiter. Gaining Admittance Lucius is questioned by Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. She questions him about his orange t-shirt, but Lucius manages to avoid the question. He is later admitted into the Legion, being a Roman demigod. Probatio Lucius, with recommendations from William Amos, is recruited into the Second Cohort. His automatically listed as a probatio, the lowest rank possible. Greeks Bearing Gifts The Argo II arrives to Camp Jupiter. Arrival of the Argo II Carolina rejoins the Legion and successfully resumes her position as Centurion of the Third Cohort. Muster After the Fact Lucius is recruited into the Second Cohort during the mustering. The Great Greco-Roman War Game Performance Summary *Place: 1st in team (Twelfth Legion Fulminata) and 1st overall. *Total Points: 63 Points *Wins/Losses: 5-2 *Team: Camp Jupiter's Twelfth Legion Fulminata *Cohort: Second Cohort *Rank: Legionnaire *Roman Identification (appicable during time, if possible): SPQR, symbol of Mars, one stripe Match Performance *Win vs. Erin Peake (10-7) *Win vs. Kori Maka (11-7) *Bye *Win vs. Chris Beas (11-4) *Bye *Loss vs. Jacob "Dutch" Epperson (8-9) *Win vs. Ryan Osborne (10-9) *Bye *Win vs. Rosalie Carters (8-9) *Loss vs. Gary Hound (5-8) Awards Received *'Overall Winner's Circle' - For placing in the top 3 overall *'Team Winner's Circle' - For placing in the top of your team *'Team Leader' - For placing 1st in your team standings *'Overall Victor' - For placing 1st overall *'Grudge Match' - Face someone you had previously faced in another tournament (Erin Peake, Chris Beas, Jacob "Dutch" Epperson, and Ryan Osborne) *'... With a Vengeance' - Defeat someone you had previously faced (Erin Peake, Chris Beas, and Ryan Osborne) *'Scourge of Poseidon' - For defeating two or more children of Poseidon in a single tournamnet (Chris Beas and Erin Peake). *'Scourge of Ares' - For defeating two or more children of Ares in a single tournamnet (Ryan Osborne and Kori Maka). *'Sibling Rivalry' - Face off against one of your half-siblings (Ryan Osborne and Kori Maka) *'Mark of Cain' - Defeat one of your half-siblings (Ryan Osborne and Kori Maka) *'30 Point Mark' - For winning 30 or more points in a single tournament (63 total) *'40 Point Mark' - For winning 40 or more points in a single tournament (63 total) *'50 Point Mark' - For winning 50 or more points in a single tournament (63 total) *'60 Point Mark' - For winning 60 or more points in a single tournament (63 total) Finding Hobbies Lucius looks to find a hobby in New Rome. The Coliseum and Sponsorship Lucius has an eye for the gladiator games. Another War Game Lucius partakes in another war game. Performance Summary *Place: 3rd (Overall) and 3rd (Team Fulminis) *Total Points: 64 Points *Wins/Losses: 4-1 *Team: Team Fulminis -'' First and Second Cohorts *Cohort: Second Cohort *Rank: Legionnaire *Roman Identification (appicable during time, if possible): SPQR, symbol of Mars, one stripe Match Performance *Win vs. Amidala Weinberg (11-6) *Bye *Win vs. Liam Tristan (12-5) *Bye *Win vs. Jack Copperfield (15-5) *Bye *Bye *Loss vs. Carolina Westfield (7-14) *Win vs. Darren Peake (12-9) *Bye *Bye Awards Received *'Lover's Quarrel '- Face off against a person you have a love interest in (Carolina Westfield) *'30 Point Mark '- For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (64 Total) *'40 Point Mark '- For winning 40 points or more in a single tournament (64 Total) *'50 Point Mark '- For winning 50 points or more in a single tournament (64 Total) *'60 Point Mark '- For winning 60 points or more in a single tournament (64 Total) From Criminal to War Hero Lucius is labeled as a murder and traitor, but later becomes the hero of the city. Murder of Martin del Sol and Security Perimeter Lucius is accused of murdering Martin del Sol, a friend of William Amos. The man was murdered with Lucius' weapon, but Lucius, himself, did not murder him. Since this was the only evidence and Lucius was the only suspect, he was put on trial and later found guilty of the crime he did not commit. Lycaon's Invasion of Camp Jupiter During Lucius' imprisonment, Lycaon invades Camp Jupiter. Lucius, able to spring out from prison, leads a counterattack and drives back the invasion when he defeats Lycaon in a one-on-one duel. During the battle, his granted Mars' Blessing, as a show of favor. He is later pardoned as a result of his heroism, but is still sentenced to death. Lucius is also present during Erin Peake's death. He later feels like he didn't do enough for her and possibly responsible for her death. Facing the Beast Lucius goes to his death sentence in the Coliseum. Mars intervenes just moments before his death, killng a son of Bellona who was to be his executioner and proposes a challenge to any who wished to see Lucius dead. Clancy Ward, still hating Lucius for believing killed Martin del Sol, accepts the challenge and faces Lucius in a duel to the death. Lucius utterly defeats Clancy, on part of ''Interitus, but ultimately spares him. This only adds fire to Clancy's hatred of Lucius. The Wolf Pack Lucius leaves Camp Jupiter following Lycaon's invasion of Camp Jupiter, feeling like an outcast. The Boy Who Was Trouble Lucius encounters Nero Alvarez, a son of Discordia who was summoned by Lupa to the Wolf House. Lucius assists Nero to the Wolf House. The Wolf House Lucius and Nero receive informal training under Lupa, like a proper Roman demigod. Lucius feels better about himself after this and gains an unlikely ally. The two later head back to Camp Jupiter, where Nero is recruited into the Second Cohort, on part of Lucius' account. Background ORPG Universe-2 Part of Lucius' background history has changed between Universe-1 and Universe-2. These changes include Lucius' relationship with Carolina Westfield, and Lucius' history in the Legion. Load Garbage Caravan Lucius is drafted into cleaning up the streets of New Rome with Abbey Gordon, a daughter of Minerva and fellow member of the Secohd Cohort, and Clancy Ward, his mortal enemy at the time following Martin del Sol's death. The three pick up trash and encounter a crazy faun. Hydra Attack (Roman Event 1) A hydra suddenly and mysteriously attacks New Rome. Lucius, who was at the Coliseum at the time, rallies the gladiators against the monster. He gains better reputation with them because of this. Brains Versus Brawns Lucius is paired with Abbey Gordon, by orders of their superior officer, Marcus North, to develop new battle strategies for the Second Cohort. Lucius believes that they should rely on strong, offensive military techniques, while Abbey believes they should be cautious and form defensive lines first. This begins the start of their friendly rivalry. The Wolf and the Bull Lucius enters an exposition match in the gladiator games under the guise of the Bull. Alongside the Wolf, the two take on Mungo the Terrible. Later during the match, it is revealed that he had been partnered with his mortal enemy, Clancy Ward. Despite this, the two are able to take on their mutual enemy. The battle, however, came at the cost of Lucius being badly injured and losing some of his dignity to Clancy Ward. After the battle, however, William Amos came to Lucius while he was recovering and told him that the time to face their secret enemy had come. Fire at the Circus (Roman Event 2) A fire breaks out at the Circus Maximus. Lucius tries to play the hero and demolishes buildings that would spread the fire, but ends up exhausting himself out. He later helps out by passing buckets of water along a line. He is also present when his half-sister, Kori Maka, passes out from smoke inhalation. Water Under the Bridge Lucius and Kori catch up by the Little Tiber during Lucius' break time. Assassin in Rome (Roman Monthly Event) Erin Peake, the newly dubbed Sword of Gaea, takes a soldier hostage. Lucius tries to play the hero yet again, but ends up making himself look foolish. The hostage was ultimately saved, but Erin was able to escape. This causes Lucius to even more fear for her. The Phantoms of Past Age William Amos takes Lucius to a secret safehouse where he briefs the son of Mars on the secret cult-like group that has prowled the undercity of New Rome, the Order of Romulus. Lucius is tasked with dismantling all of the Order's operations within the city, but must recruit the aid of others if he is to achieve his goals. The Veteran Lucius recruits Marcus North, son of Mars, his superior officer in the Second Cohort, to aid him in taking down the Order of Romulus. Lucius believed that Marcus' name recognition and military experience would help them combat their invisible enemy. Lucius also presents the opportunity as a chance for more power. The Mogul Lucius, with the help of Marcus North, recruits Clancy Ward, a son of Apollo who has been a nemesis to Lucius for some time ever since the death of Martin del Sol. Lucius recruits Clancy because he believes his access to wealth and resources would prove invaluable to their cause. Plus, Clancy can finally get the revenge he deserves for Martin's death. The Order of Romulus Lucius, along with his new allies Marcus North and Clancy Ward, take on the incredible task of dismantling and destroying a secret cult that lurks benath the realms of New Rome, the Order of Romulus. Their quest involves removing key figures that operate both within the public and underworld layers of the city. Sacramentum Gladiatorum Lucius and Clancy undergo training in the gladiator style, as their agenda forces them to take on a public front of their own, known as the gladiator ludus (school), House of Wolves. During the course of their training, they redevelop their friendship, following their duel to the near-death at Lucius' divinely-intervened public execution. By the end of their training, they are deemed worthy by their sponsor and leader of the crusade against the Order to enter the gladiator games under the guise of their ludus. Death For the first 17 years of his life, Lucius was completely unaware that he had been fighting a terminal form of mythically-altered schizophrenia. He was later visited by his father, Mars, upon arrival at Camp Jupiter, who told him that the Fates were having trouble cutting his life string, like it was resisting certain death. They gave a prediction that they would succeed somewhere around 2026, by the time Lucius has lived for over 30 years. They also found that he would have a family of a wife, son, and daughter to mourn him at his funeral in New Rome, as well as all of his friends, even some the gods and immortals attending his service. Personality Lucius is a very troubled individual. He heavily suffered from sleep insomnia during the six years of his homelessness. His seclusion from people had carried over once he reemerged back into society, causing him to not relate to people well. In public scenes, one would find Lucius getting into fights with other homeless people for dominance or food, anything to survive. The only people he can call friends are those who have earned his trust, sticking with him in certain-death situations. As a Roman demigod, he naturally opposes the majority at Camp Half-blood, often getting into arguments or fights. Over time, he evolved into a colder, more Roman person. Even in his own darkness, Lucius understands the ideals of loyalty and holds it as his own code. He is also somewhat of a leader among his peers, despite his relations to them. ''Interitus'' Following his departure from the Underworld, Lucius had woken Interitus, a sentient being that has dwelled within him since birth. The being is Lucius, but a different perspective of Lucius. Interitus believes in survival and getting things done, no matter the cost. He is willing to sacrifice anyone or anything if it means getting the job done. While he may not control Lucius, Interitus will act as part of Lucius' conscience, often influencing his decision-making. Anyone that opposes him will be struck down. Any situation where Lucius is likely to die, he will be unleashed. Appearance Lucius is a decently attractive looking young man, with hazel eyes and darker hair. Interitus or no, Lucius has a determined look in his eyes. While homeless, he had lighter-colored hair and a tan, but both have changed since he became a camper at Camp Half-blood. His skin got more pale and his hair became darker. At Camp Half-blood, he dons the traditional orange t-shirt with the camp's logo. When he travels, he prefers a leather jacket, or a hoodie inside of a jacket. Weapons & Magical Items *'Imperial Golden Bowie Knife' - One of the many weapons, made of the previously stated metal, found in Jane Darrow's garage, in her home in Columbia, South Carolina. The weapon is often used as a greeting to new faces, whether for aid or threat. It was also used to create a blood oath between Lucius and Nicholas Lobo, promising that he would not kill the son of Hades, but rather prevent him from dying, until the war with the Giants had passed. It was also temporarily given to Alex Courtenay to defend himself from a hellhound attack in Manhattan, when Lucius was assigned to pick the son of Zeus up as a potential demigod. When Lucius was retrieving the location of Camp Jupiter from Darrein Peake, who did not know at the time, the Bowie knife was used as an intimidation tool. The knife has been at his side for just about every encounter Lucius had stumbled into. *''Vicis'' (Return in English) - an enchanted gladius, made from Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Dianic Silver. After visiting the Templeton Corporate Headquarters in St. Louis, Missouri, Lucius found the weapon in Mr. Templeton's personal Imperial Golden weapon collection. When the command "return" is made by the user, the weapon will return to them, cutting through anything that gets in its way. When the same command is said Latin (vicis), the user will be teleported to the swords location. The Mist creates the illusion that the gladius is actually a Swiss Army knife. *''War'' - one of Mars' less obedient steeds. War is a black stallion with eyes of fire and flames as its mane. The fire from the horse is merely for cosmetic purposes, offering no utilization as a weapon. It is also Lucius' primary source of transportation. The horse can travel on water, has the capacity to gallop up surfaces, and has an endurance worthy of the gods. While in the mortal world, War will take on the form of a black Harley Davidson motorcycle, with an intricate fire pattern. When another passenger, other than a female, is needed to mount, the motorcycle form will acquisition an additional side-car. Dutch has used this seat when traveling with Lucius to Stanford University. Power & Abilities *ADHD: Like all demigods, Lucius possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. *Minor Dyslexia: since his brain is hard-wired for reading Latin instead of modern languages. But, since the English language is based off of Latin, reading and writing English is not as difficult as it is for his Greek counterparts. *Creole: Creole is a Native American dialect of the French language. Growing up around a Native American family (one of the members his former babysitter), that was originally from Louisiana, now in South Carolina, Lucius has developed a broad comprehension and usage of the language. *Mythically-altered Terminal Schizophrenia (MaTS): Lucius had once been diagnosed with with this mental disease, for reasons of displaying some of the symptoms, but was later re-diagnosed with it during a check-up with Will Solace. The son of Apollo had summed that Lucius had inherited his father's ability to change perspective in the from of mythically-altered schizophrenia, creating his second personality, Interitus. The disease had also influenced his insomnia, when the mind was trying to blend the memories of both perspectives, and his both of his personalities' adhesiveness with others. Unfortunately, the form was also diagnosed as a terminal illness, one that eventually will kill him. It has been predicted that his mind will fail, killing him instantly, somewhere around the year 2026, when he is 32 years old. Demigod Powers *Physically Enhanced: He is very strong and swift *Warfare and Tactics: Lucius has small degree power from Mars of fighting a battle to his favor. *Weapon Expert: Being a child of Mars would make him an expert in all weapon usage and may even have some degree of magical control over them. Unique Abilities *Curse of Atilla: Given by his father, Mars, in order to insure his survival, Lucius is able to rapidly heal any wound of his body in battle, so long as he is not defeated in a battle of life or death. If he is to receive a mortal wound in such a fight, it will scar on him. The curse was removed after Lucius left the Underworld. *Agent of Destruction: Upon killing Charles Templeton, for the second time, Lucius had inherited the role. But since he is a demigod and Templeton was not, the transfer unlocked a sentient being inside of Lucius - Interitus. While unleashing his other side, Lucius' eyes will change to a blood red color, striking fear into most people. He also gains inhuman strength and has access to a few godly powers of Mars, like unleashing a wave of energy, or even creating a miniature atomic explosion from his own essence, leaving the iconic mushroom cloud in his wake. On Olympian RPG *'August 3, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG Love Interests Carolina Westfield - daughter of Neptune, she is Lucius' first friend, as well as middle school crush. He has had dozens of dreams of her, which helped him through challenging times. Before she could ask him if he liked her, a Cyclops set fire to their school, forcing Lucius to flee. Six years later, when Lucius is alone in the Strawberry Fields (the Thread "Remembering What Once Was"), begins to remember Carolina and decides to set out looking for her, believing she is on the run, just as he was. With Ryan Osborne , his Greek half-brother, and Nicholas Lobo , a son of Hades, the trio journeyed to Lucius' hometown, also Carolina's. Searching the house, they find it empty, but clues lead them to a nearby swamp, supposedly plagued with automatons. When they get there, they are ambushed by the hiding machines. In the chaos, Lucius takes a mortal stab wound to the left side of his abdomen, believing Nick was to be stabbed from behind by an automaton. Finding Lucius, Carolina unleashed a flood onto the army of automatons and rushed to save him. Once the flood had subsided, she retreated back to the beach next to the swamp, where she reunited with him, giving a kiss that was meant six years ago. They discussed about their time spent away from each other, calling each other their respective nick-names of "Freckles" and "Knucklehead." She revealed to him that she had already enlisted with the Legion when she was very young, before she even met Lucius. She had been watching him the whole time, even when he was running away. Before leaving, she gave Lucius a silver pendant with her picture in it and told him that her father (Neptune), would not kill him if he journeyed into the god's domain. In return, Lucius gave her the Wanted poster of himself, not necessarily prepared for such an exchange. They then parted with another kiss. During an Demigod Extraction Assignment that started in Salt Lake City, Utah, but ended up in New Orleans, Louisiana, Lucius, along with the future couple, Nicholas Lobo and Nicole Foster (a half-blood daughter of Aphrodite), decides to call the aid of Carolina to help them exit the city via river. On the way to the meeting point, the trio encounter Trivia, the Roman counterpart of Hecate. Refusing to give up Nicole to her, Lucius ended up offended the goddess. In return, she spoke ill of Carolina, more so as a warning, leaving them. Once Lucius and Carolina reunited for the second time, they took the Gulf of Mexico to Florida, a generally safer region, but were sunk by a giant python. Choosing to save Lucius and his friends, Carolina sent them to shore, but ended up being take by the python, which was sent by Trivia. Months would pass before Lucius could gather a team to save her. The team consisted of Lucius, Alex Courtenay , Ryan Osborne , Nicholas Lobo , and later, Jacob "Dutch" Epperson . The five of them traveled to Indianapolis, Indiana, only to be split by Lucius' inability to tell them what really had happened to Dutch. Going to Stanford University, Lucius and Dutch went to use the Gates of Hell at the Rodin Museum there as an entrance to the Underworld. Once inside, they traversed Trivia's walkway over Erebus and right above the abyss of Tartarus, where Lucius and Dutch fought Mr. Templeton to the death. Once the man was defeated, Lucius was able to save Carolina from fading into death. When the two groups met back up, Dutch took Carolina got Carolina out of the Underworld. With her memory reset, Carolina reemerged into society, to Bylthewood High, in Columbia, South Carolina. She met Lucius there, on his first day of school, though she had no recollection of any prior events involving him. Carolina attended his wrestling match against Westwood High, Blythewood's rival in most athletics. One of the opponents turned out to be Mike Cortez, an alias used by the same Cyclops that had chased Lucius from his other school. The monster was accompanied by Chelsea, a Siren, who was posing as co-captain with Carolina on their swim team. After she had defeated her adversary, and Lucius his, he took her to Long Island. On the way, he explained her previous life, even the part about them being close, though she had misinterpreted it as them being close friends. In her opinion, she thought the time would make them something closer than friends. While he could not board the Argo II with her, due to his determination to find others like him. Before she was dropped off near Camp Half-blood, Carolina had given one last parting kiss, saying that there was not much to live down if she would never see him again. Reyna - daugher of Bellona, and Lucius' superior in the Twelfth Legion. Upon immediate arrival to Camp Jupiter, he developed a crush on her, being attracted to self-empowered women. He strives to gain her attention, though, unknown to him, has competition with his immediate superior, Centurion Marcus North. Mortal Family *Jane Johnson-Darrow - *Peter Johnson - *Charlotte "Charlie" Johnson-Darrow - Children *Katrina - Lucius first-born and daughter. By the time her father dies, she is 11 years old and already starting to act like her father. She takes care of her young brother while her mother mourns the loss of her husband, and had already finished her first year in the Legion. *Jacob - Lucius' second-born child, but first-born son. By the time his father dies, he is seven years old and already starting to act like his mother. Half-siblings Greek All of Lucius' Greek half-siblings are children of Ares *Ryan Osborne, Lucius' most recognizable Greek half-brother and reliable friend. They first met when Lucius was fighting with Nick in the armory, a day after the son of Mars had arrived to camp. *Kori Maka, Lucius' other Greek half-sister. They had never interacted before the first Prom at Camp Half-blood. Under the dominance of Interitus, Lucius used Gary Hound 's hover-board and swung it at her head, causing a major concussion. They later made up in the Infirmary, when Lucius learned of his terminal illness. Kori acknowledged him as his half-brother. *Clarisse la Rue, Lucius' most recognizable Greek half-sister. They had gotten along with each pretty well, partnering up for boxing, wrestling, and sword-play. Roman *Marcus North *Frank Zhang Gods *Mars (Ares) *Trivia (Hecate) *Neptune (Poseidon) *Pluto (Hades) Friends *Jacob "Dutch" Epperson - son of Hermes and Lucius' best friend. Though they had a rocky start after Jacob had been saved and had kept secrets from him, Lucius was able to make an ally and friend of him, saving Carolina Westfield from the Underworld and defying Mars, together. Later, they partnered up to go look for Roman demigods who never realized their true identity, like the son of Mars. *Nicholas "Nick" Lobo - son of Hades *Benjamin Smith - disowned son of Zeus *Nicole Foster - daughter of Aphrodite *Alex Courtenay - son of Zeus *Jason Grace - son of Jupiter *Clancy Ward - son of Roman Apollo *Darrien Peake - son of Neptune *Erin Peake - daughter of Neptune Teachers and Mentors *Chiron *Lupa *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter Rivalries *McKenna Grant - daughter of Athena and Lucius' first competitive rival. They first met at the Jackson's Apartment, after Nick had called her in to escort him to camp. Their rivalry did not develop until after their match in the First Annual Demigod Games. She defeated him pretty badly, forcing him to the Lower Bracket. He promised himself that he would not lose to any children of Athena or Minerva. *Chloe Everdeen - daughter of Athena Enemies and Adversaries *Mr. Charles Templeton - founder and former Chief Executive of Templeton Corporate. *''Interitus'' - Awards Signature Major Contributions ORPG Universe-1 *'August 13, 2011' - Launched the First Annual Demigod Games *'October 11, 2011' - Created the Olympian RPG Wiki *'October 16', 2011 - Launched Readiness Exam I ORPG Universe-2 *'August 7, 2013' - Appointed as Events Coordinator... has yet to officially do anything with that title. Category:People Category:Demigods Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Residents of Cabin 11 Category:Children of Ares/Mars Category:(Male) People Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:Spotlight! Character of the Month Category:Members of the Second Cohort